


Owltober 28th: Palismen

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [28]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Palismen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: Luz gets a palismen.
Series: Owltober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Owltober 28th: Palismen

**Author's Note:**

> I heard the theory about Luz adopting a palismen from BQ and I just loved it so much I had to run with it. So here we are. And of course the palismen I choose was of the creature it ended up being, I'm so incredibly basic ya'll.

Luz walks into the forest of the Bat Queen. No Owlbert, no glyphs, no backup. She knew it was dangerous but she also knew that she needed to show the Bat Queen she was here for a peaceful reason and wasn’t trying to cause trouble. It had been 3 years since the incident with Owlbert and she had gotten closer with the Bat Queen since, having helped her rediscover her past last year. But Bat Queen was still a secretive and eccentric individual, so Luz always felt a little nervous visiting her.

She stepped up to the opening in a cliff which she knew was the entrance to the Bat Queen’s lair and formally announced her presence. “Oh, great Bat Queen! I am Luz Noceda and I have come to pay you a visit. I come bearing gifts for your children as an offering.” She waited a few seconds before she heard the large flapping of wings and standing before her was the Bat Queen herself, just as intimidating as ever. Luz held forward the basket full of children’s books she had brought.

Bat Queen nodded at the books. “Yi Yi this is acceptable. Come in human Luz, and tell me what brings you to my lair today.” Luz follows the Bat Queen inside and rests the basket down where she indicates.

Luz again repeats the request in her mind, steeling her resolve. “Oh, great and powerful Bat Queen. I am coming to the end of my education at Hexside and I will soon be receiving a staff of my very own. However, I was hoping, in your vast graciousness, you may allow me to adopt one of the many palismen you keep guarded and safe here in your forest.”

After Luz finished speaking the Bat Queen looked at her silently for a number of seconds, the look in her eyes inscrutable. “Tell me more human. Why would you take a broken palismen when you could create your own, one made and created by your own hand for your own hand?”

Luz had expected this question and had a prepared response, but she felt something in the Bat Queen’s tone and decided to go a little off-script. It was time to be a little vulnerable. “Bat Queen I’m sure that I could carve my own palismen. And I would love them with all of my heart. But the palismen here in your forest have seen tragedy and loss. And if I could be able to help just one of them by giving them a new home where they can explore the Isles again, it would bring me just as much if not more joy than creating a palismen for myself.”

The Bat Queen took another interminable amount of time to respond, the look in the eyes that inspected Luz still unreadable. Luz almost expected the Bat Queen to give her more trials but after some time she nodded. “Very well. Come. We will find you a palismen that will fit your nature.” Luz could barely contain her excitement and gratitude, but she did.

She followed the Bat Queen out into the forest proper, where the large palismen whistled, and suddenly the trees were brimming with life, palismen of all shapes and types and sizes appearing within the branches or spilling out of the shrubbery. Luz had only seen the full size of the Bat Queen’s family once before, and it seemed it had grown even since then. The Bat Queen looked around the clearing, calling various palismen out of the foliage to stand before her.

Assembled before Luz was 6 possible palismen the Bat Queen thought might fit Luz. Two owls, a tawny and a snowy white, a red fox, a brilliant emerald snake, a brown cat, and the final palismen was… Luz gasped as she saw an adorable little otter pull itself out of a bush and skitter forwards to join the lineup. The Bat Queen turned to Luz, a look akin to laughter in her eyes. “Choose wise young human. A palismen and a witch must be in perfect sync or they risk damaging themselves. Interact with each I have brought, then choose.”

Luz nodded resolutely, starting at the far left side of the line with the owls. She would kneel down, offering a hand, petting and talking quietly with each palismen. The tawny owl seemed pleasant enough but Luz felt a little weird about stepping on her mom’s territory palismen-wise, the white owl was a little too proud and didn’t especially appreciate Luz’s attempts at scritches. The fox was wonderfully skittish, but Luz felt like her palismen shouldn’t be as high energy as she was. The snake was beautiful but seemed a little aggressive, almost biting Luz when she approached. The cat was the opposite of the fox, adorable and wonderful yes, but just so low energy. 

Finally, Luz approached the otter. She didn’t want to say out loud that she was most hoping for the otter, but as she approached she almost felt the connection immediately. As she knelt down the palismen actually approached her, standing up on its two back legs. Luz smiled down at it and scritched its belly which it took to warmly. She inspected it closer and noticed that the deep brown fur had streaks of black in it, and it didn’t look like he had any damage which made Luz hope that its last master hadn’t hurt it in their separation. The little chitters of pleasure continued and after a moment the otter climbed up Luz’s arm and curled around her neck. She raised her hand, petting the palismen’s head where it lay next to her next. She felt the connection again, stronger this time, the energy between her and the palismen was perfect.

Decision made, Luz stood up and turned to the Bat Queen. “I’ve made my decision. This one. I know that we can form a bond as strong as any other.” The Bat Queen nodded, almost seeming to have expected the response. “Do they have a name?”

“This one’s name is Hecot. She will make a good palismen I think, yi yi.” Luz smiled, the name was perfect. Luz bowed to the Bat Queen, thanking her for all her help.

The two parted as Luz started back towards the Owl House. She spoke softly with Hecot, and as she felt their bond strengthen she could begin to understand the little chitters and clicks of the otter’s language. She smiled, warmth blossoming in her chest. This had been the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
